


Bonfires

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Bonfires, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: Lily invites Narcissa to a bonfire.





	Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feentanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/gifts).

“I’m having a bonfire tonight. Wanna come?”

Lily asks her with blushing red cheeks from the cold, her auburn hair an utter and complete mess because of the wind. They’re walking back to Narcissa’s apartment after class, arm in arm. 

At first Narcissa can’t find it in her to respond, mesmerized entirely by how good autumn looks on Lily Evans. It suits her, she thinks, but then again, so does everything else.

Narcissa doesn’t normally do bonfires, anything that requires sitting outside on logs for too long, really. Exceptions can be made though, and when an exception looks like this... It’s no a hard choice to make. Not at all.

She’s not dressed for it, either, and judging by Lily’s smirk the other girl knows that all too well. Her expensive coat, dark green with silver touches, that falls to just above her knees isn’t made to sit near smoke — it might very well ruin it. 

Narcissa bites her lip, the decision is made for her already. She’s never quite been able to say no to Lily. 

She finds herself later that evening sitting next to Lily, laughing with her weird mix of friends about something she won’t remember the next day. Narcissa’s curled into her girlfriend’s waist, shivering slightly because she’s left her coat at home. That seemed like a wiser decision earlier.

Chuckling, Lily presses a kiss to her temple and wraps her up tighter in her deep blue blanket — she’s knitted it herself, Narcissa knows. She loves that. 

The fire’s warm, crackling comfortably in front of them, and Narcissa smiles widely when she’s handed a marshmallow to roast. This is not something she usually does, but it seems anything she does with Lily is a success regardless. 

Lily has her arm wrapped around Narcissa’s waist, and at some point the blonde squeals out when she’s — so rudely — being tickled. She bends forward and shifts away as far as possible, laughing all the way, until Lily takes her cold hands between her own and laughs with her. 

She hadn’t known before that it was possible to fall more and more in love with Lily, but here she is. Narcissa’s ridiculously happy about it, too. 

They stop laughing, slowly until they’re just staring at each other with broad grins and Lily reaches up to put a loose strand of hair out of Narcissa’s face. A pointless gesture, with the way the wind’s roaring around them, but that makes it only sweeter in Narcissa’s opinion. 

“This is nice.” Narcissa mutters, and Lily smirks.    
“I know, Cissy. I organised it.”   
“I love it when you mirror my arrogance.”

Lily bursts out laughing at that and shakes her head wildly, then pulls Narcissa closer. “God, how do I put up with you?”

“I’m pretty,” Narcissa shrugs, her eyes darting playfully from Lily’s beautiful green eyes to her lips and back, grinning. “And a remarkably good kisser.”

“Prove it.”

Narcissa decides she likes bonfires after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please think of leaving a comment to let me know!


End file.
